


Trick Drabble #5

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, And a Sap, M/M, Mentioned Alicia Clark - Freeform, Mentioned Jake Otto, Nick is a good brother, Troy just wants to sleep, pre-wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt "Twelve hours before a wedding"





	Trick Drabble #5

**Author's Note:**

> problematiquefics asked:
> 
> i'm gonna show my incredibly sappy side and request #8 please
> 
> "Twelve hours before a wedding"

“Would you get your ass back to bed? The wedding is in..” Troy paused to glance at the clock on the nightstand. “Twelve hours. I swear, you weren’t this high strung for our own wedding, why are you so on edge about theirs?” Troy asked as he watched Troy continue to pace the width of their bedroom.

Nick paused, his thumb held up to his lips where he had been biting his nail. “This is my little sister, Troy. She’s getting married. What if she get’s cold feet. What if mom get’s drunk and does something stupid. What if your dad get’s drunk and insults one of the guests. Or hell, what if both of them get drunk! Why the hell did Alicia and Jake think an open bar was a good idea?” Nick rambled quickly as he went back to pacing, his arms flailing for emphasis as he went on.

Troy snorted in response and finally climbed out of bed to come up behind Nick. He wrapped his arms around his husbands waist and pulled him back so he rested against Troy’s chest. “Nick, relax. Alicia is so head over heels for Jake that nothing is stop her from marrying him. Coop is keeping an eye on my dad and Victor and Travis are keeping an eye on your mom. Everything is gonna be fine. Please come to bed. I want some quality snuggle time with my damn husband before my big brother and his little sister tie the knot.” Troy murmured reassuringly into Nick’s ear.

Nick melted back into Troy’s embrace and nodded reluctantly before letting himself be led back to bed and pulled in close to be the little spoon to Troy’s big spoon. “I wasn’t nervous about marrying you because I knew it was just a way of telling the world I’m getting to spend the rest of my life with my best friend.” he said softly, grinning at the squeeze and kiss to the shoulder he received in response.

“You’re doing that whole poetic thing again you claim to hate.” Troy teased before kissing the side of Nick’s forehead. “Now hush, we need to be up in a few hours and we both need our rest.”

The two whispered their good nights and fell into a peaceful sleep. The day going off without a hitch or a care in the world from anybody.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
